


All you have to do is ask

by OpeningMyEyes



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, WayHaught Au, Wayhaught - Freeform, honestly I just live for this ship, just another au cause why not, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: "I'm a chemist and she's my engineer."Wayhaught AU.





	All you have to do is ask

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this one is based roughly off something that I was at recently where the sentence "I'm a chemist and she's my engineer" was said and let's just say my brain just spiraled from there.

“So hi guys!” My name is Waverly and these guys here are my team. We work with Purgatory Pharmaceuticals, Rosita, Jeremy and I make medications and chemicals and what not and we each have a chemical engineer, who makes all the equipment we need.”

Nicole smiled at the chemistry class in front of her, waving her hand awkwardly, getting a little giggle in response. Why on earth had she signed up to give a talk to high-schoolers to encourage them to work in chemical engineering? She didn’t even like public speaking. 

“I had to convince Nicole to come, she loves her job so much it took a bit of trying but here we are!” Waverly continued, joking light heartedly and Nicole remembered. She was here because Waverly had asked her. She was glad Waverly hadn’t yet noticed how easily she could make Nicole do just about anything because if she figured it out, Nicole would be in big trouble.

“So as I mentioned, I’m a chemist and Nicole here is my engineer. Basically what we do is I work creating new drugs and Nicole makes all the equipment, monitors the tech and fixes everything I break.” Waverly giggled.  
“Honestly how a person as clumsy as me got a job working with chemicals, I don’t know, but I’m certainly not complaining.”

Waverly earned herself a little laugh from the class and Nicole relaxed, sitting up on top of the teacher’s desk, content to let the others do most of the talking, just chiming in here and there when she had something to add. They all said a few bits, keeping an eye on the clock before realising they only had about fifteen minutes of allotted time left.

“Okay we’re going to split up into groups so you can ask us questions.” Rosita called and Nicole’s friends split up to each go to a lab table. She went to the one at the back left hand corner of the room and smiled at the group of seventeen/eighteen year olds.

“Hey guys! So I’m Nicole, in case you don’t remember,” She laughed introducing herself, “So have you got any questions?”

She answered a few basic questions about the ins and outs of her job – her day to day life, the college course she took, where her career could go from here until the kids seemed to run out of questions and a hushed lull fell over the group. Just as Nicole was about to start talking again, to fill the silence more than anything, a dark haired girl raised her hand a little.

“Yeah?” Nicole answered casually.

“So, how long have you been dating that Waverly chick?”

Nicole’s face burned brighter than the sun as she whipped her head around to see if Waverly, at the nearest table had heard them. A chorus of ‘Oh my gosh Leah, you can’t ask that!’ broke out behind her and assured Waverly hadn’t heard, Nicole returned her attention to her group.

“I um,” She started, clearing her throat. “Waverly and I, we’re not… I’m not her… we’re not dating.”

“Huh.” Was her only response.

Nicole knew she probably shouldn’t continue a conversation on this topic, but she just couldn’t help herself.

“Huh?” She repeated, reframing it as a question.

“Well yeah, I mean,” The girl who asked, Leah, gestured over at Waverly, “A blind man could see the way you look at her. Plus you’re her engineer. Surely you spend a lot of time together?”

Nicole was so screwed. Apparently a ‘blind man could see’ how she looked at Waverly. Fuck.

“Well yeah, we are together a lot, but no, we’re not dating.” She responded, hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

Her hopes were denied.

“Why not?” Someone else, not Leah, asked. Nicole turned her head to see a blond boy looking at her, his blue eyes wide and genuinely curious.

Nicole’s face lit up again. Great, she would spend the rest of the talk with her face matching her hair. She blinked a few times, taking a breath as if to answer the question, but no words seemed to come out.

“Well, I uh… um… No reason in particular, we’re friends. And co-workers I guess.”

“But would you date her?” Leah asked.

Nicole usually loved the youth of her nation. But after today if she ever saw another teenager it would be too soon.

“I um, don’ think that’s really appropriate…” She stuttered, trying in vain to redeem her sense of authority.

“Oh my god, you totally would!” The blond guy exclaimed and the group burst out into an excited chatter. Nicole groaned but it seemed like fate had finally taken pity on her when a teacher entered her room and clapped her hands, signalling she wanted silence before speaking.

“Right, so I’m afraid our time is up for today! To everyone from Purgatory Pharmaceuticals, thank you so much for giving up your time and coming here to talk to us today, you’ve been really helpful, haven’t they class?”

The class chorused their thanks and Nicole re-joined her friends, praying her face was a some-what normal colour.

They filed out of the classroom after saying their final goodbyes and as they were walking side by side down through the corridors of Purgatory High, Waverly bumped Nicole’s hip lightly with her own to get her attention.

(What Nicole didn’t say was that Waverly always had her attention.)

Nicole tilted her head in both acknowledgement of Waverly and in question.

“So you’d totally date me?” The brunette asked slightly and Nicole’s heart just about stopped.

“I um…” She stuttered but before she could continue, Waverly jumped in again.

“Because all you have to do is ask.” She said slyly, looking up at Nicole through lowered lashes.

Nicole’s mouth went dry.  
“Well then Waverly Earp, in that case, will you go on a date with me?” Nicole’s heart fluttered and she had never felt so hopeful yet nervous all at the same time.

“I’ll have to think about it.” Waverly teased before laughing at Nicole’s face.

“Shorty’s at seven?” Waverly asked.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any thoughts in the comments. If you have any prompts/requests/suggestions, let me know! I love to hear what you all think!


End file.
